


Distractions

by TRUMUH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, a lil bit of angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRUMUH/pseuds/TRUMUH
Summary: Octavia is still mourning Lincoln and Raven helps a little. I suck at summaries. Have fun.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written and posted, so if it sucks, let me have it. Honesty is the best policy. Enjoy (or don't)!

**Distractions**

**OCTAVIA’S POV**

Octavia woke from her slumber with a start, heaving. Cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She glanced around empty room, trying to gather her bearings. Her eyes burned from tears shed in her sleep. Suddenly feeling the emptiness of the space next to her, the memories came flooding back through her mind.

_She peered through the trees at the scene being played out in the distance. A wave of realization passed over her face, quickly changing to a look of horror. She reached out in desperation, hoping that somehow, some way, she could save the man she loved, hoping she could save her home. The gunshot rang throughout the field dissipating as quickly as it had began. She cried out as he fell to the ground, finding herself doing the same. She wasn’t sure what was happening, all she felt was crippling numbness. Was there a hand on her shoulder? She felt arms wrap around her and felt herself get pulled into someone’s chest as she tears flowed freely down her cheeks. But even with the warm embrace, all she felt was cold._

She shuddered and flopped back down onto her bed. Tears welled into her eyes, threatening to drop, but never actually dropping. There were no tears left for her to cry. She thought about the dream she had just had and shuddered again. Her dream had her being the one to put a bullet through Lincoln’s head. It was like she couldn’t control her own movements. Her body was forcing her to kill him. _It’s been months. You’re_ still _not over this?_ She mentally admonished. A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

**RAVEN’S POV**

Raven was walking, or limping, rather, down the hall when she heard a faint cry echo throughout the halls of the Ark. She immediately recognized it as Octavia’s, and began to make her way to Octavia’s room.

In the months following Lincoln’s death, Raven had become Octavia’s rock. A shoulder to lean on, there to comfort and support her. They had grown close, become best friends, but Raven wanted more. When Lincoln was still alive, Raven had fallen for the small smiles and the bright green eyes. The eyes that were now dim and haunted. She knew she couldn’t act on her feelings then, and she couldn’t tell if that were more or less true now.

She knocked on the door the Octavia’s room. The door opened and Raven’s breath hitched slightly at the sight of a slightly disheveled Octavia, still looking as beautiful as ever.

Gulping, Raven began, “I thought I heard a scream. Are you okay?” She asked, staring into the brunette’s tired and tear-filled eyes. She saw Octavia’s previously tense shoulders sag in relief. With a weary smile, Octavia stepped aside, allowing Raven through.

“I’m okay,” Octavia sighed, “It’s stupid, really, just a stupid little nightmare...” she trailed off, walking over to the bed and sitting down. Raven cocked her head slightly and looked at the green-eyed girl, a soft expression adorning her face.

“It’s not stupid,” I tell her.

“It is! It’s been months! I should be over this- this- numb feeling! I have to be strong! Not this weak, little girl who’s feels so empty just because...” she trailed off, voice cracking. Raven pulled her into her arms promptly and held her there, wishing she could take the pain away.

“It’s okay to cry,” she whispered.

**OCTAVIA’S POV**

Octavia finally let the unshed tears fall, finally let all the emotion she’d been keeping inside come out. She kept her face buried in the crook of Raven’s neck, melting into her comforting, warm, safe embrace. Raven just holds her, her warm breathing ghosting over the crying girl’s ear as she whispers assurances.

She finally feel the tears stop, mumbling a sorry into the mechanic’s shoulder.

“Don’t be. Lord knows you deserve a good cry every now and then,” she chuckles dryly. Octavia pulls away slightly and looks up at Raven. The sardonic and mirthless expression she had on her face is then wiped away by a serious expression. She looks at Octavia with such softness and a tint of something else, something unreadable. The tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips. Green eyes flicker down to the brown-eyed girl’s mouth and back up. Staring deeply into pools of darkness, Octavia leans in with desperation.

**RAVEN’S POV**

Raven stares into Octavia’s eyes, their color akin to the color of the woods just beyond the walls of Arkadia. She forgets what’s happening for a second, completely lost. Suddenly realizing how close she is to Octavia, her mouth goes dry, and she feels the sudden need to we her lips. _Stop that,_ she mentally chastises, _She’s grieving. Don’t be_ that _person._

Then she notices something strange. Those green eyes darting down to her lips. _Is she-_ Her thoughts are cut off abruptly by a pair of lips pressed against hers. She instinctively begins kissing back, their lips melding together and moving in perfect synchronization. Fortunately and unfortunately, her conscience kicks back in and she pulls away slightly. Soft emerald eyes look back up at her, vulnerable and exposed.

“Octavia,” Raven whispers warningly. “I’m not gonna take advantage of you like this.”

“I know,” Octavia whispers back, surging forward to kiss Raven again. Pulling away again, “Octavia,” she says pleadingly.

“Please… just-” Octavia sighs, “Distract me,” she whimpers, her voice low and throaty. In that moment, Raven’s heart breaks a little. Breaks for the beautiful, haunted girl in front of her. Breaks for the fact that all she’ll ever be is a distraction. A distraction from the ghost that still holds Octavia’s heart. _It’s gonna have to be enough._

**OCTAVIA’S POV**

Raven finally gives and nods slightly, capturing Octavia’s lips with a kiss. A kiss full of promise, comfort, and desire. The rest of the world melts away, and the warrior girl lets her thoughts cloud over in a steamy haze of want and desperation.

She grazes her tongue over the mechanic’s bottom lip, seeking entrance into the other girl’s mouth. Raven complies quickly, and their tongues dance as if they had been for ages. The other girl pushes forward against her, making the bodies flush with one another, fitting like puzzle pieces. She lets herself fall back onto the bed as Raven straddles her leg, still kissing her, but this time, it’s soft and delicate rather than needy. As Octavia’s mind finally clears, her last thought is not of Lincoln, but of the brown-eyed beauty laying on top of her. 

* * *

 

_Maybe one day we’ll be more than just distractions._

 


End file.
